A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) within a transport unit (e.g., a container (such as a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a box car, a semi-tractor, a bus, or other similar transport unit). In some embodiments, the transport unit can include a plurality of zones and the TRS can be a multi-zone TRS (MTRS) that is configured to provide independent climate control to each of the plurality of zones within the transport unit. In some embodiments, the transport unit can include a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system. The truck and/or the transport unit can include a vehicle electrical system (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,441,228 for a description of a vehicle electrical system). The vehicle electrical system can provide electrical power to the electrical loads of the truck and/or the transport unit, and/or to charge or discharge the batteries of the truck and/or the transport unit.